The invention concerns a toy building set with elements for providing positional information by detection of radiated, reflected energy, such as light.
Associated toy elements are known in the form of a light source and a light detector, respectively, said light detector being adapted to detect the light transmitted from the light source. This prior art provides an information signal by insertion of light absorbing means in the path of the light beam.
The object of the invention is to provide a toy building set with improved means with respect to the prior art for providing positional information.